MONSTER
by fujoshii92
Summary: this is Kaname X OC. hope you guys will like it!  the summary i will write for the next chapter..  sorry for the inconvenience...
1. Prologue

Hey guys naoko desu or you can call me khai..

this is my first fanfic so i hope you will like...

its a Kaname X OC , n of coarse Zero X Yuuki

yes all aware that i'm a zeka or kaze fan..

but i want to try to write this so here...

but first this poem is about my OC character so i hope you will like her..

ok enough of me...

oh yah i forgot the summary you have got to wait this is just a prologue ok...

the summary its in the next chapter...

XDD

* * *

Blood

I hate it

I despised it

That scent, that textures, that feelings that always bring me to the brink of insanity

Red red blood

I craved it

I lust for that mouth-watering elixir

i despised it

I hate it

Its funny doesn't it

The thing I loathed the most Is the only thing that can only save me

Why do I craved it?

Why do I lust for it?

That scent, that taste its heavenly

And yet in the end I'm no different from **THEM**

That blood sucking beings that don't deserve to live here

Please here my pray

Anyone…anybody

End this pathetic life of mine

That can only live as a monster in your eyes

Please oh please

End this life, I don't deserve this

I don't want to hurt anybody anymore

I'm what I'm now

Even the gods above despised me of what I'm turned to be

Monster

This monster doesn't deserve to live anymore

The old me is dead now

Now I'm just waiting for death to come

Hurry

Hurry

I cant hold out much longer

Kill me before I lost it

Please it

I don't care anymore

I don't want to live anymore

I don't deserve any of this

The day I'm turned is the day I was dead

So killed me

Please save me

Please end this life in me

The one I long for is no longer here

I did this

Its because of me

That you are no longer here

I hurt you

I hate **YOU**!

I love you

I loathed **YOU**!

For give me

Forgive me

Forgive me

Forgive me

What is the use of living when you lost what you are

What is the use of living when you hurt the one you love the most

What is the use of living when you are no longer there

What is the use of living when you are nothing more that just a monster.

* * *

hey guys do you have any suggestion of cool name of girls?

i'm trying to find a name for my OC character..

yes its a girl...


	2. Chapter 1

hey guys sorry for the late update...

so here you are my first chappie...

Summary : she calls herself a monster, a being that deserved nothing but death. can she changed when she met with a certain vampire whom will changed her life forever.. or she will end up killing him instead.

Pairings : Kaname X OC, Zero X Yuuki

* * *

Chapter 1

A gust of wind was blew to a little village called, Celes. It is only just a start for a storm that will come. In a nearby mansion of the Kirisagi's clan, the lovely home was filled with love and happiness of their recidents. The house always filled with laughter of the children, their laughter always make the atmosphere in the house more lively. The children's laughter inspired the family to go on with their lives.

But on that day, the house was silent. As silent as in the graveyard there is no life nor anything in that environment that shows there's nothing that indicates lives in the house. The nearby other resident of the mansion was 30 kilometres away. The inhabitants of the mansion loves their privacy. So there is no way other residents will find out about the odd atmosphere of the mansion.

Lightning and thunderstorm was heard, the mansion was dark very dark. Its like no one lived there for a very long time. One of the branches of the tree hits the window. It makes an eerie sound that sends shivers through your body. The swings at the back was swinging fastly because of the strong wind that pushes it. It makes a creaky sounds like a steel rust. The front door was opened by a man in a grey suit. A scream was heard in the mansion. The man rushes in to the mansion to find the source of the scream. The atmosphere in the house was cold as ice, its like a mini southpole. But this cold is not an ordinary cold, the coldness feeling is like millions or billions of knives stabbed you in the body continuously.

The man ran as fast as he could while carrying a katana. He climbs to the staircase, then he run to the corridor at level 2. He finds himself infront of a big door but the door was slightly opened. He pushed the door open, the door makes a creaky sound while he opened it. He drop his katana into the ground that makes a thump sound. His whole body tremble ever so lightly. He stop his track while looking at the environment in the room. All of the room he sees was normal even the doorway to the corridor of the house. Nothing indicates there was some fighting or anything in that matter. But this room was awful no awful cant even show how was the room.

There was blood all over the place. Almost all of the chair fall, the table was destroyed into tiny pieces. The books at the shelves was all over the place. Blood was splattered to the books. But the one thing that stops himself from coming into the room was the body of the inhabitants. There is one body lying on floor in the pool of blood, this person body was a male his body was lying on his stomach. the person head looks like he has been eaten by a wild animal. A big portion of his head disappear, you can even see through his brain well what's left of his brain. Beside the male's body was a gun. Not any gun, a shotgun that can only kills one being that doesn't deserved to live, Vampires. The man in grey knows that he is a hunter.

There is another body in the room. This body was lying in the couch, it was female. Her dress was fully soaked with her blood, but her stomach looks like something was coming out of her stomach. you can see her intestine was crawling out of her body, the intestine looks like its explode in it. Her head was decapitated, the woman head was nowhere to be found. No women should die like that. In the room there was only two grown ups. But where was the children. He quickly inspect the room even further he no longer bothered by the blood. It was a normal while working as a hunter as himself this kind of atmosphere is normal. But its only gets tricky when one of the victims that's been reported missing could not be found in the area. So the hunter thoroughly searched for the children level by level, rooms by rooms, until he heard a soft sobs in the last room he hadn't checked yet. He enters the room slowly, once he enter the room the sobs quickly stop but a faint sob was heard by the hunter. He try to think of something to show that the kids will be okay with him. So he slowly goes into room and walks slowly without shutting the door so that the kids would not scared at him.

The room was dark it's an attic. He slowly walked towards the source of the faint sobs. The room was dark. You can only see the inside of the room by the moon shone so brightly to the sky. He walk and keep the katana in his hand to defend himself if there are still some vampire in here so that he can defend himself. The room was fulled with cupboards, closet and all of the old stuff you can find in the antique shop. The owner must have keep it for special purposes. Because when a person keep old stuff its usually for their children just to cut some cost. The room must be spacious to keep many of unused stuff in it. he searched every place that can hide children in it. he is worry for the children conditions. Their parents was a grown hunter but they died. If there was god up there that still care for this poor children please save them he wished quietly.

Then when the moon shone brightly to the window there he saw a pair of red eyes that look straight to his eyes. He was so mesmerized by the red eyes that he didn't notice that the red eyes come lunged towards him with clawed hands. But thankfully after years of working as a hunter he quickly enough avoid the clawed hands by moving a little to the right. The clawed hands nearly torn off his arm but his quick reflexes save his arm and also his eyes. The vampire was shocked to the least he tries to attack him by using the other arm but the hunter act's quickly he quickly stabbed the 6 foot long vampire to the chest straight to the heart. In a matter of seconds the vampire quickly turns to ashes only leaves his clothes and his remains. Then he heard the faint sobs again, behind the table there it is a pairs of eyes he always looking for.

He found her. The daughter of the mansion. He scooped slowly towards the girl. But the girl shrank back to the darkness. She is scared of him. The hunter in gray seat infront of her and said " Don't worry little one I wont hurt you". He smiled to the young girl just to assured her that he wont hurt her. He take out his hand so that she can hold him. The young girl hesitated but she take out her hand. The hunter in a gray suit quickly take hold her hand in his palm. Her palm is so little in his hand. The girl only 8 years old. But when the moon was being blocked by the moon he saw a pair of red eyes look straight at him in the eyes.

Present Day

Somewhere in a secluded cottage, a sobs was heard. ' Shut up Shut up Shut up' says the hunter. She clutched her front shirt and breathe rapidly. Endless tears cascaded down her cheeks. ' Mum, Dad, Kaoru….. don't leave me.. please' said the hunter. She cried and cried until sleeps take her in an endless dark.

* * *

pls review... i really appreciated it!

thanx to vivvy09 and Yami jisei for your reviews and the names...

thank you guys.. you helped me a lot!  
XDD


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for the late update!

i hope you will like this chapter.

please leave a review i would like to hear what y'all think...

* * *

CHAPTER 2 

I who deserve nothing should not have met you. Because of you I'm changed is it for the worse or for the better. I wished I hadn't met you. Every single day of my life filled with despair of what I had done, but after I have met you my life changed. I change. For what? To see you with her in her arms. To see her receiving your kisses that you gave to her. Am I nothing to you. Am I just your other puppet that you have used for your own benefit. I wished I hadn't met you at all. For what I who have lost everything. But after I met you I have that everything. You gave me that, but I hate the way you look at her. Like she is everything to you like there is only you and her in this world. Cant you see me? Cant you at least bat an eyelid when you look at me. Wont you look at me the way you look at her. Wont you kiss me the way you kiss her. Wont you at least look at me without that cold look that plaster on your face every single moment when our eyes met. How can I stop this feeling that dwelled in me, in my heart in my mind.

But don't worry after this you wont ever see me. Because not everyone lived forever even for you. Every life has to end I think I understand it now, what he told me that day. The one that always believe in me the only one that understands me. I wished it was you. But its impossible after all you are a pureblood.

' _heh.. I guess you still that girl. Thank god that you haven't fall… My child I __**believe in you**__' _

Kyaaa!

Aidou sempai! Aidou sempai shoot me too!

Bang!

Kyaaa! Aidou sempai!

"Everybody stay back please!" says Yuuki that are pushing the crowd of fans to make way for the Night Class to walk. She blew her whistled to tell the crowd to back off a little. But not a single one of them back down from her, instead they pushed her until they make her fall.

"OUCH!" the fall made her knee bleed but its enough to cause a stir to the Night Class. Even before she can even react a hand grabbed her by the arm and took her far away from the crowd. All she can see is a silver hair right before her eyes. His back facing her. His strong grip on her arm. His scent that she loves so much. So much soft so much warm compare to Kaname-sama.

"Zero stop! We cant leave them to the Night class" she tries to take her arm away from his strong grip. But she knows its futile he is stronger than him. She is only a human. Zero only tighten his grip afraid for what might happen if he's not there. Afraid that what might happen to Yuuki if he is a second too late. He was thinking to skip his prefect duties just for today. He cant stop himself from looking at every one necks every day. Thinking to sink his fangs to their necks. To drink that sinful nectar just to sate his blood lust. Even though he drinks a few gallons every week or every day its still cant stop his urges his lust to drink, even if he drinks to his filled.

Zero was lying on a pile of hay in Lilly's stable. Only with Lilly he can feel at peace. Only with Lilly he can take a hold of himself even if he uses all his strength just to make every seconds counts just to have a chat with her, to be mad at her, sees her smile and just to be around her. Just to feel her warmth inside his scarred heart. Because its all worth it!

He was on his way to the Night class gate thinking of Yuuki against the crowd of fan amuses him. Zero was strolling through the corridor heading for the gate suddenly his steps faltered when his catch a scent. The scent that he indulge himself when he's nearly his end. Yuuki's blood. He stormed through the corridor his heart beating so loudly till he can hear his own heartbeat through his ear. Never in his life he uses that much of an energy. then he saw her gripping her skirt crouching on the ground.

Not a second to lose he pushes himself through the crazy fans and caught her by the arm ignoring the angry fans behind him. Even he was shocked to see that he was on his way to a bench while dragging Yuuki away from the crowd. He dropped Yuuki on the bench and examine her knees thoroughly.

"Zero! Did you hear me? We cant leave those fans to the Night class… " pouts Yuuki. "Zero!" whines Yuuki again. When he sees him she only sees Zero rummaging his pocket looking for something. He checks all his pocket only to find his wallet. Yuuki was puzzled by this here she is with her partner that ignores all her protest to come all the way here leaving her duties behind no scratch that our Our duties behind just to wait for her partner rummaging his pocket to find something.

"Zerr…"

"hey your bleeding.. " he pulled his tie out of his collar and use it to cover her knees that was bleeding badly. He thought it was just a scratch but he was wrong gushes of blood was pouring down to her leg. He used his tie as a leverage just to stop her blood.

"Geez Zero if I don't know you any better I will mistake you for the chairman" says Yuuki who only smiles to herself while having a blushed on her cheeks when she looks at her beautiful lilac eyes. "come on I'm going to take you at the infirmary to ask the nurses over there to check on that knees of yours not forgetting your brain of yours" smiles Zero who turn his back on her and crouching. "why you little…" pouts Yuuki. "hey zero what are you doing?" says Yuuki to his odd behavior of a partner. "you cant walk right? So being the gentleman I'm. I'm gonna have to carry you all the way to the infirmary." Zero pulls her hand so that her body collides with his back.

"I can walk you know… its just a scratch" she says while Zero stand up and start to walk. She rest her head at his neck. Secretly taking his scent. She loves Zero scent, it always make her feels safe even though he is a vampire. But one thing for certain he is still Zero. The Zero that always mad at her, the Zero that always there for her when she's solving her math problem, the Zero that always there for her like a brother he was.

All through the walk to the infirmary Zero just keep quiet. While secretly taking her scent remembering her like if this will be the last day they will spend the evening together. But nothing can ruined the moment when the sun sinks down. The scenery was enchanting. Being together with her nothing can ruined this moment.

Little did they know a figure behind them watches them closely. Afraid of the fragile ex-human might do to that poor human girl. The figure only smiles and only sheathed her katana. The ex-human wont hurt her. Then the figure proceed her walk down to the chairman house for an un-expecting encounter that might happen. For that encounter will change the lives of everyone, Even herself.


	4. Chapter 3

hey guys this is the new chapter. pls pls pls REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...

i really would like to know what do you guys think in this fic.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Back at the Chairman Cross office. Chairman Cross was busying himself writing a list of grocery for his children. "hmmm.. I think today I will make macaroni and cheese for the kids today… but Zero-chan doesn't like when I'm cooking. He always says that I have to feed Yuuki my dear daughter more vegetables… " he scratched the name macaroni from the list. " I guess he already attached himself to my dear daughter. Even after all the things he've been through all the pain and the sorrow. But I guess it already turn out for the better." He took out his handkerchief out from his breast pocket and blows his nose with it.

About an hour later, Cross was startled by a loud knock at the door. His secretary, the 38 year old lady was wearing a light gray coat that reach her thigh, and a long skirt that reaches her knee. She come with a tray in hand. On top of the tray there's letter for the Chairman.

"Pardon me, chairman Cross there's a letter for you" she handed the letter to the chairman. "This letter is from the Association" Cross took the letter from her hand and the woman leaves the office.

Chairman Cross torn of the envelope. He took out the letter and read. He read it twice and thrice he could not believe that is he imagined it. That the lone heir of the Kirisagi clan will have a visit to his place.

He pressed at the intercom button on his telephone. "Kitamura –san today I'm going to make turkey for dinner okay. And please tell my children to come home early for dinner we've got an unexpected guest coming. Very unexpected indeed. Hmm my daughter is coming for a visit" cheer the chairman. The secretary just rolled her eyes _**how did I end up with this? **_"very well chairman….. is there anything else you need" ask the Ms Kitamura.

"No thank you just that Kitamura-san" chirped the chairman.

"I guess it has been 12 years.. since then" he watched the sun sinks down with hopeful eyes that dwelled in him.

Zero gave Yuuki a piggyback ride all the way to the chairman house. Ms. Suzumiya the school nurse told them that their father a.k.a. Chairman Cross wanted them to come home early because there has been an unexpected guest coming.

"Who do you think will come huh Zero?" ask Yuuki. The school nurse only uses three stitches for the wound on Yuuki's knee later she bandaged it.

"You're a very lucky girl Yuuki –san. Because of Zero's quick thinking brought you here to the infirmary that wound could be worse" said the nurse. "Make sure you say your gratitude to that boy." The nurse looked at the auburn girl straight to the eye.

"Okay Kitamura-san and thank you for this"

* * *

In a nearby shed just in a town near the Cross Academy. a figure in the dark was seen hovering over the collapsed woman. Gushes of blood was plastered all over the wall. A pair of fangs was imbedded in the woman's neck. The figure sucked the blood no longer caring the woman condition. Another figure sank his fang in the woman arm. More of her blood poured down her her neck and soaked wet her clothes. These only encourage more of the figures to embedded their fang more deeper in her neck and her arm. Behind the two level E's more 3 pair's of fangs was glimmered in the dark.

Only a silent shriek was left through her mouth when all of level E's finally sink their fang's in her body. And then there is silent. There are only the sound of their heavily gulping the woman's blood dry.

* * *

"la la la la la la la la…. My dear daughter is coming today" chirped the happy-go-lucky chairman. He was busily decorating his diner room for an unexpected guest. When a knock was heard on the door.

He opened the door and says " I always know you will come here my child". The figure is wearing a black coat that passed her knee. Her long black hair passed her shoulders. She have the darkest shade of blue that nearly black. The dark blue that you can see in the deep depth of the sea. On her waist there's a holster for a sword. But no sword can be seen on the holster. This is weird for a hunter.

"Hello, Cross sensei long time no see" says the hunter. The chirped chairman turned all serious suddenly because of the returning of her long time daughter. The chairman usher her in the house.

"Its glad to see you to Kasumi" the man infront of her is no longer the chirped chairman that just greeted her but the legendary hunter.

* * *

Zero was strolling along the corridor heading to the Chairman house. With Yuuki following behind him slowly. She is still limping. Thank god there is no longer the scent of her blood with her.

"God, Yuuki I can give you a piggy back you know" Yuuki saw the concern looked that shows on her partner clearly. She know her partner condition his only weakness is her blood. She doesn't want to burden him. He has been through enough. If she offer her blood to Zero right now, Zero will surely reject her. because he fear for her condition right now. Zero could not stop himself from sucked her dry in her situation right now.

"Zero please don't sound like the busybody chairman…. I'm doing just fine" she forced her limping right leg to walk normally that resulted her to nearly fall on the ground again. Thankfully Zero sees that coming he quickly grabbed her waist and adjust her to stand correctly.

His breath on her neck.

His strong grip on her tiny waist

Her heart cant stop from beating loudly

His scent enveloped her like a cocoon surround her protectively

His beautiful amethyst eyes that slowly drowns her

Yuuki was oblivious in her surrounding. She cant hear her partner calling her. "Oi Yuuki, Yuuki can you hear me?" Zero was waving his hand back and forth infront of Yuuki eyes to attract her attention from her daydreaming.

He cant wait for Yuuki to finish her daydreaming. So pick up his partner by her waist and throw her on his shoulder. Her head behind him while her backside is infront of him. He hold her leg just to keep her in place and start to walked to the chairman house.

"ehhh… Zero let me down" finally Yuuki finish her daydreaming. She was just noticed that she is on top of Zero's shoulder. Zero make her feel like that douche bag that they go shopping on the town yesterday that Zero's put on his shoulder.

She frantically move her leg up and down so that Zero put her down. "Well well good morning sunshine.. finally your up from your sleep" says Zero that also put his sarcastic remarks in his words.

"Shut up Zero!" Zero only laughed and that only fuel his dearest partner. Zero tightens his hold on her two legs to stop her leg from moving.

**Nearly 10 minutes after that **

Yuuki walk slowly behind her partner. Zero was busily tending his wounds on his head. Their walk from the infirmary to the chairman house should be only 5 minutes. But because of Yuuki genius plan to make her partner put her down end up both of them in the infirmary again.

They were just outside of the chairman house. Yuuki already apologized to Zero but her partner practically ignores her. when the reached the front door Zero sense a hunter that is of course the chairman and an unknown presence that is closely resembled between a hunter and a vampire.

Just to be safe he pulls his gun Bloody Rose from his holster that is hidden inside his Day Class jacket. Yuuki was alerted by Zero strange behavior but pull her Artemis rod out of her holster. Zero was just about to grab the knob of the door. But he sees the knob turns clockwise. He pulls the safety off the gun and tighten his grip on his gun. To get ready for just what is behind these doors?

Then a powerful gunshot was heard through out the academy.

* * *

Kaname is busily lounging on his couch with a card in his hand.

_Kaname-kun, _

_As a family Kaname – kun you are invited to a surprise party for my dearest daughter. So you must come sharply on 10pm. _

_From, _

_Chairman Cross_

_**Is it a party for Yuuki I wonder**_ says Kaname in his mind. But his thoughts was interrupted by the presence behind his chamber door. It was his vice president Ichijou Takuma. Takuma was just about to knocked on the door. But the door was open due to the power of the pureblood.

"Kaname, I heard that you've got an invitation form the chairman?" says the blond vampire. Takuma is the only vampire that lives that can call Kaname by his name only. "Yes, Takuma I think I'm not going to class today. The Chairman is going to have a party for his dearest daughter tonight" says Kaname.

Then a gunshot was heard. Almost all vampire knew the gunshot sound is coming from an anti-vampire weapon Bloody rose.

Unbeknownst to all of the resident in Cross Academy. A group of crimson eyes was heading to Cross Academy. To search for fresh blood. A pair of fangs was glittering in the dark.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4

ONE THING i'm gonna say to you all is!  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

i really wanna know what you guys think!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 **

"So here is the picture of my son, Zero and my daughter, Yuuki" the chairman handed her the picture of Zero's and Yuuki's that is taken at Cross Academy in their first year as high school during the cherry blossom season. In the picture Yuuki looked happy as usual and Zero looked solemn as always. _**You've changed so much Zero over the years**_, she says quietly in her mind. She chuckled bitterly with an overwhelmed of emotion that enveloped her. With tired eyed she says silently in her mind , _**heh you're not the only one**_.

The chairman stop his stupid rambling for awhile and start to looked the teenager in front of her. _**no girl with her age should look like that…..**_ he says silently in his mind. _**I shouldn't have let you go on that day…. But from now onwards I will protect you.**_ With a look of determination in his eyes he silently prayed that the girl will open her heart once more to him and for other as well for her own benefit.

"Oh my dearest daughter, Ka-chan are you hungry" the chairman says so happily like they won a lottery ticket. Something snaps suddenly in the girl mind " Oi! Kuso - jiji I'm not your fucking daughter!" all her emotion that enveloped her just now turn to anger. Her eyes turns deadly like a tiger stalking his prey. The hyper active chairman just ignores her he act's like nothing happened. He just looked at her with his idiotic eyes like a kid asking his father to buy him a puppy.

She sighed. She does not come all the way here just to pounce on this idiotic chairman. She breathes in and breathes out to control herself. She didn't come here just to have fun with this idiotic chairman. She open her eyes and try to calm herself, she look at the chairman straight to the eye and say " Tell me Cross sensei how can you let two chipmunk to take care a 50 clutch of chicks against a pack of wolves?" The chairman looked at her like she says something weird.

"Huh chicks…. Chipmunks?" the chairman show his idiot face in front of her. She just glares at the chairman. She know that the chairman know what she really means. He just tries to avoid the subject at the moment. She give a look like a mother caught her son in a very trouble situation to the chairman. The chairman felt like a temperature drop suddenly. He can feels his hair at the back of his neck stands. Her cold icy aura surrounding him.

The chairman laughed awkward like to the girl in front of her. She just glared at him and give him the look that tells him I can do this all night. The chairman laughed nervously at her like a new employee laugh at his boss bad jokes just to lighten the atmosphere. " Ma ma ma….. Kac – chan don't look like that?" the chairman still look at her nervously. " Here have a tea I made this for you" he handed her a cup of tea in front of her.

She stood up from the chair that she just sit and fold her hand to her chest. " Do you really think I come here just to have a cup of tea with you?" She just glares at him. She look at him and demanding a straight answer for her question. The chairman placed the cup on the table in front of him. He know what she just meant the two chipmunk was referring to his two adopted children ; Zero and Yuuki and the chicks and the wolves is referring to the Day class and the Night class student. He know what she really says that how can you let a hunter and an average high school teenager take care of the students against the a group of noble vampires. He know she have a point there. But he truly believes his dream and juuri's dream and of course Kaname –kun dream will come true you just gonna have a little bit of hope.

" So you would rather see this world have a bloody battle of human against vampire than?" he says with a look like a mother tell her children why she always come back home late to her home to find a job to support their family. The girl just stands all her pent up emotion just now was somehow diminished instantly. She know who he really is, he is the Legendary hunter who have lived for over 200 years. Of course he is not a vampire. But the amount of vampire blood in him allowed him to live longer than usual compare to a human being. Not only that, his strength allowed him to be as strong as a pureblood also he doesn't age and cant die naturally like a vampire, that's why he is known as the "Vampire without Fangs".

Even she could tell he is tired of killing vampire in his live now. The way he said just now with tired look in his eyes. He just want to live somewhere peacefully where vampire and human can co-exist. He want to live normally with his family. Without the interruption of the Hunter Association.

"I should have never let you left with him." He says to the girl with guilt in his eyes. The girl just looked at him and says " Even if….. you…. ". They were interrupted when they heard a noise just outside the house. She sense a presence of a human and a human turned vampire. She looked at him and say "Nothing will change everything that has happened that night. Even if its you". The chairman looked down at his feet. He give up to say anything right now because it is not the right time to say it.

She walked towards the front door to leave this place and never come back in her. The headmaster only clenched his fist at his sides. The girl open the front door and saw a shade of silver in front of her. Then she feels the barrel of the gun pointed to her forehead. In all her life being a hunter herself she will never ever forget the feeling of an anti-vampire weapon is being directed at her. like right now.

The next thing she knew the gun was fired in front of her. the bullet was fired out of the barrel. In just a split second the bullet was shot at the wall Headmaster Cross was leaning on. The bullet was just on top of him. The distance between his head and the bullet was just less than 2 cm.

In her hand was just a crooked butter knife. Kasumi looked at Zero straight to the eyes and said " There's a better way to say hi you know… Zero".

* * *

Her long silky black hair was covering her face makes it hard to recognize her. Zero positioned his gun upwards, the barrel of the gun was pointing to the ceiling. But still he never let down his guards. Just like a true hunter when facing a dangerous vampire. Kasumi straightened her body to looked at the person. So that the person before her can recognized her. making her long silky hair moved just right to surround her face.

Zero looked closely at the hunter in front of him. The hunter has a silky long black hair. She wore a long black overcoat that extends just above her knee. Her eyes has the darkest shade of blue that almost black. The dark blue that you can see in the deep depth of the sea. Around her waist there's a holster for holding a weapon. But strangely as it is there is no weapon. Meaning that there's a weapon around here somewhere in the room.

" If its not much too ask, I would really appreciate if you point that gun of yours to the ceiling," says Kasumi. Zero did what the stranger in front of him says. But as a true hunter he is, he didn't let down his guard. No hunter would never ever let down their guard especially when facing an unknown opponent especially in front of him. Just know the hunter just deflect his bullet with just a butter knife in just a short minute of time. This guy is dangerous. If I let down my guard in front of him, worse thing will happen especially with Yuuki. He noticed that the shade of blue this hunter give a feel of familiarity in him.

" Thank you." Says the strange hunter. Even know he still cant recognize the strange hunter. " Who are you?" ask Zero. " Why as you can see I'm a hunter such as yourself" says Kasumi, with a snicker behind her smile. " Stop being stupid and avoid my question" counters Zero harshly.

" Well then take a wild guess? " Zero look closely at the hunter in front of him. _**Those eyes, those hair…. Could it be?**_ Says Zero quietly in his mind. His eyes widened for the strange hunter in front of him. He wore a shocked expression on his face and he silently whispered " Kasumi Onee-chan"

The strange hunter smiled widely for the first time since his trip just now. But her eyes still wore that sad and tired look in it. Zero just ignored it for now. He wont ruin this eventful moment. He will ask later but just not now. Its nice to see someone he now when he was little. _**When his mom and was still alive. And he and Ichiru was still… no no this is not the time to think about that.**_

While Zero and Kasumi were in their own world. The chairman was still shocked of the bullet that was shot on top of him.

* * *

" Wow, I never know Zero has a sister" Says Yuuki whilst mixing a bowl of Caesar salad that Zero make for their unexpected guest. Zero and Yuuki were in the kitchen cooking for the party. Kasumi and the chairman were in the living room were putting the plates on the table.

" She is not my sister, she's just a the daughter of my parent's friend's" says Zero while he cutting some vegetables for the steak to add the seasoning in it. As the celebration for the guest Zero are making some western food. Zero still remember when he and kasumi were little she really love to eat western food. Especially some steak with barbeque sauce.

"Whoa... is nice to know someone from your early childhood" says Yuuki with sadness in her eyes. Zero scream a thousand curses in his mind for saying that just now. He know that Yuuki was desperately trying to remember her early childhood. That time when he, Yuuki, the Chairman and Yagari sensei went to the Hunter Association to checked her history at the archives. In the archives there were thousands of report made by the hunters. Reports about the Level E's. Guilt dwelled in him like a moth completely attracted to he light. " Yuuki i'm sorry.. i don't mean to" says Zero with guilt in his eyes.

"Ehhh... why? you say nothing wrong" Yuuki know how bad does her beloved partner really feels. She just doesn't want him to feel guilty especially the thing's he have done anything at all. But still she feels grateful to have someone care for her.

" Heii... Zero can i try that please" says Yuuki pointing at that knife there, where Zero were cutting the vegetables. " Yuuki, do you even remember the last time you ever use a knife except the table knife" says Zero. He know what Yuuki really doing , she's trying to change the subject so that he stop being guilty all the time they talk about this.

"Wait! Yuuki stop that"

" Relax Zero i'm an expert with these"

" I don't want you to get hurt"

" Relax, what the odd's me getting hurt by cutting the vegetables"

**Slash**... beautiful crimson colour, colour's her fingers down to her wrist.

red crimson colour appear in his eyes

so seductive that beautiful magnificent that sinful elixir

_**DON'T! Not now.. have you prove enough what kind of a monster are you. When you suck her blood countless time to regain your insanity. **_Zero uses all his strength to fight his inner demon. But all was lost when he hear her whispered that seductive tone " Zero please don't fight it! i'm here when you need it" she put her bloody fingers in his mouth.

She feel his fang's protruding her wound. More blood came out from the wound. But his tongue lick the blood from pouring down to the wrist. Her face redden by his actions. She was going to close her eyes, but something told her to look up. She tilt her head upwards she saw something that completely capture her eyes.

Light crimson eyes looked at her straight to the eye. But its sometimes change to that soft amethyst colour that always look at her, watch over her when she's tripped. Those eyes that can only belong to her most beloved person in the whole world.

_**Aaaaaaaaaa... i should not be afraid this is Zero.. He wont do anything to me that can hurt me**_. Zero is different from that Level E that night when the first time i met Kaname - sama. His crimson eyes were long gone by then when she notice that Zero dropped her hand returning to her side. He continue working and act like nothing happen.

" The steak's are gonna burn you know" says Zero pointing to that burning pan at the burning steak on the pan.

* * *

At the end of the corridor far from the kitchen. A figure was leaning over the wall. Red crimson eyes was seen and elongating fang was seen. A black line was moving from her back to her neck. Hard breathing was heard along the corridor. _**Don't fall ! Don't fall! **_she screams silently in her head. _**Don't fall to that insanity again please!**_ she silently repeat those word in her mind over and over again. Like a mantra that can save her. Even if it's futile to pray but at least she fight's for her own insanity.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5  The Encounter

hey guys sorry for the late update!  
thanx to those who added my fic in their fav and alert! Thank You so much!

if its not too much to ask... i hope you will leave a review... *puppy eye*

pls enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Encounter

"Hey guys what's for dessert?" says Kasumi barging in the kitchen unexpectedly. Zero sense she were just on her way here, so does not feel surprised at all. Yuuki almost dropped a plate of table knife. That made a rain of table knife that can fall on them. Zero instinctly grabbed Yuuki and shielded her by using his own body.

Thankfully for Kasumi fast reflexes, she catch all the knife one by one. She uses inhuman speed to catch all of it. The first knife is headed to Zero's arm, she catch it first by the end of it and throw it to the wood cutter plate that are glued to the wall. The tip of the knife was deeply embedded to the wood. The knife is standing a perfect 90° on the wall.

The second and the third knife is falling to Zero's backside. She quickly catch it by tip and the holder of the knife. And she quickly throw it to the wooden plate on the wall. The last of the table knife is straightly heading towards Zero's neck. If she's catches it, it wouldn't make it. Zero still end up hurt in the end.

At the same time, she throw the last knife that she catch on her right hand. She throw it towards Zero's neck. The knife on the air and the knife she throw are moving at different speed. The tip of the knife on the air nearly cut through Zero's skin. But the knife that Kasumi throw hitting the body of the knife. That causes the knife to deflect and fall to the wall. The other knife still moving to the same direction and the tip of the knife is embedded to the wooden table that Zero's leaning on. The knife is embedded just beside his right ear.

The scene just now was just happened in a split second. The knife she throws on the wooden plate make a straight line. All the knives are standing a perfect 90° on the wall. The plate that Yuuki was holding with the table knives just now was broken. Its tiny little pieces was on the floor.

" Are you alright?" says Kasumi. Her hard breathing was heard. At least no one was hurt. As if hearing her thought's. " What the FUCK! Have you just done?" Says Zero harshly. She let Yuuki go off his hands. And stand up and look her in the eyes. He glare at her. As if he accusing her done all this. Which is true in some way. But their proud ego's think otherwise.

" What I done? I've just save your Fucking lives…"

" What? If you didn't come barging in. none of this would have happen"

" Oh.. so what?i should just sit tight and wait for you to DIE!" she clenched her hands at her side.

" What? Don't you hear what I just said? Now let me said it again! You should have knocked first or something?"

She walked to the door and knocked just to irritate Zero. And look at him.

" Happy?"

He clenched his fist really tightly at his sides. You can even see his veins coming out. He breathing in and out to control. He can feel his eyes are changing. His fangs are lengthening. _**No Don't come. No Not In front of her. No Don't**_

Kasumi just watch him. She never let her eyes wanders. She just look at him. She look at him expressionless. She folded her hands to her chest. Just like that pureblood. She ignores Yuuki, when she got up.

" Look Kasumi-san.. I was careless. Please don't fight." Yuuki look earnestly at Kasumi. She hope they stop their pointless arguing. She know that if she hold that plate more carefully none of this would happen.

Kasumi ignores at Yuuki comment. He know what she is thinking. That girl think that if she hold that plate more carefully, than that accident just now wouldn't happen. One look at her, she know that this girl is very protective at Zero, bubby, and cheerful. Just like any ordinary high school girl minus the anti - vampire weapon. That an ignisificant thing wont protect her and the students. Because she doesn't have any proper training of the thing.

If you look more carefully. Without Zero there will be no prefect. Do you seriously want to put 100 students lives in the hand of a 16 or 17 year old girl without a proper guardian or a hunter that already trained a.k.a. Kiryuu Zero.

" Hey Zero, you too stop it!" she turned around and saw that Zero was hyperventilating one of the symptoms of having blood lust. Oh my god! I should give Zero my blood now. But Kasumi-san is here. How in the heck should I tell her to leave. Yuuki turned around so that she can looked at her in the eyes and she simply stop. She got a feeling that Kasumi knows that what happening to Zero right now.

Kasumi is simply observing what Zero has denying all along. Blood! She knows what happened to Kiryuu family and also about Ichiru betrayal. Almost everyone know about it. What will you do now Zero? Will you give up this fight? Or simply fight to your death? "If you are thinking of giving up this fight.. I'm gonna fucking kill you." Says Kasumi with an icy tone.

Zero closed his eyes. He try to control his breathing. Even though time has changed him. So he used up everything he got inside to control his blood lust. Even though its gonna last for couple of hours. But right now is important to him. To proved her that she is right. To proved to her that boy is still here. He doesn't want to be judged by the way he has been turned. isn't it enough when he sees the way Yagari sensei see him when Yagari Sensei shot him in the shoulder, on the day Ichijou Takuma birthday. He can see in his teacher eye, disappointment. But what he most afraid is disgust in his teacher eye.

" Nyaaa.. my dear daughter Kasumi –san. Why do you leave me alone in there? I feel so alone without you in there" the Chairman come barging in unexpectedly.

Those word's stuck a nerve in Kasumi's brain. An angry nerve. You can even see veins popped out in her temples. " For a thousand's time. I'm not your FUCKING daughter.. you maniac" even though she and Zero were having a very important conversation. The fucking Chairman just HAVE to ruin it. Somehow she feels that the Chairman doing it on purpose.

She sighed. She have no mood to argue with the Chairman. So she simply obliged and walk to the door heading for the living room. where she left the Chairman just now. The Chairman chirped happily.

" Yeay! My daughter is accomp…" he was interrupted, when a faint whisper was heard. " I'm…..sorry" but it was audible for all of them in the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks for a second and proceeds walking to the living room. she never even leave a glance to him.

* * *

Inside the Chairman's house, just the dinner table. There were mouth - watering, tantalizing, and delicious, not forgetting mouth watering food you have ever seen. There were steaks with barbeque sauce and black pepper sauce (mmm yummy), Caesar salad with chips, spaghetti Bolognese, with some wine for ( Kasumi and Cross ) for the kids soda. For the dessert, a bucket of Häagen-Dazs flavor Chocolate chip.

Somehow the atmosphere at the dinner table supposed to be happy turned to gloomy. The incident in the kitchen were all in the occupants mind. Yuuki tries to reason with Zero after Kasumi – san and the Chairman leave the kitchen. But Zero still wont say anything to her. She let it go but later they will talk about it. She scared of talking to Kasumi – san because she seems scary.

Zero wouldn't bat an eyelid to Kasumi. He know that he let her down. His blood lust is still under control. He know that Kasumi is still observing him. Her eyes still fixed upon him. Like she is waiting for him to slip up. With sheer determination he will use up all of his strength to outwit the beast in him.

" Hey Kasumi – san aren't you hot while wearing that coat?" ask Yuuki. She tries to attract her attention to stop her from watching Zero. Kasumi – san is still wearing her coat in the living room. Her collar stands up till reached her ear lobe. The collar cover her neck so that no one will see it underneathed it. Her long silky black hair cover the collar so that's why no one notice it until recently. Now that's she mention it, she never see her take off her coat from the first moment she saw her at the front door of the Chairman's house.

" Forgive me… I don't usually wear my coat in the house. But this time diferres because I cant let down my guard while in an enemy territory" her words didn't go unnoticed by Zero. " Its highly irresponsible for me as a hunter myself". Yuuki saw Zero walk to the back door after hearing that.

" Zero is not an enemy!" counter Yuuki harshly to the hunter. Her reddish brown eyes look straightly to the hunter eyes. By her tone of her voice there were never wavered. She strongly believed that Zero is not the enemy.

She chuckled lightly by the human girl reaction. Yuuki was dumbfounded at first. She looked at the hunter more closely she realized that behind her eyes there sadness where she sometimes found in Zero and Kaname. She wonder why. Not only she saw sadness but tired as well. How can she looked almost lifeless in her eyes when she only looked barely 18yrs old.

" Hmmm….. at least he is in the right place" her eyes hold sadness in it. Kasumi diverted her eye when saying that. Because she know that it will also show how vulnerable she really is. A sad smile lingers on her lips. Yuuki saw it but wouldn't comment on that. She believe it is not in her place to say anything. But something spoke in her heart that Kasumi –san does not hate Zero. She strongly believed that.

* * *

All of them are in the dining room. Kasumi is in front of Zero. While Yuuki is beside Kasumi, the Chairman is beside Zero. But there are another chair unoccupied. In front of it there's a plate and other cutlery's that you usually found on the dining table.

" So who are we waiting for?" ask Kasumi.

" Oooh.. a very special guest" muttered the Chairman.

" Who else is coming?" ask Zero quickly. Something in his stomach flip flop by this special guest. His gut is telling him bad news. He wished its not true. In his heart he know who is the special guest. But he dare not to say anything in front of the hunter.

Kasumi heard the sudden question. She didn't miss that wavering tone of Zero's voice. Something told her that something is bad is coming. Zero's sudden question just heightened her curiosity and also telling her not to let down her guard.

Suddenly her hunter senses and also her vampire senses caught an aura of nobility and also a deadly aura that can only belong to one kin that is a pureblood is coming here to the Chairman's house.

* * *

Kasumi POV

Zero's sudden question of the so called special guest piqued my interest. Will the hunter come to Cross Academy. Hell no! even if they did, they wouldn't think twice of thinking to pull the trigger to the vampires here. Cant blame them though. Its in their blood to kill any vampires in their vicinity. Even if its to their own ex-being. _Nothing will change of what had happened that night. _

My hunter and vampires senses alerted me suddenly waking me up from my dilemma. Both my senses caught an aura of royalty and power that can only belong to pureblood. I noticed that Zero and the Chairman also caught this aura. The only pureblood that is near Cross Academy is none other than Kaname Kuran. The Kurans are the strongest and also the oldest pureblood have ever known.

Kaname Kuran is the only pureblood who agreed with the crazy Chairman of their plan of co-existence of human's and vampire's .

" You really wished to die huh… Cross sensei," my hands are already at my katana holder. My katana only revealed itself when its in front of the enemy. Especially in front of the vampires. Looks like the King's of the Vampires its in the top list of my most wanted. But right now I really want to strangle the one who called him.

The Chairman let up his hands like surrendering himself to me. Why that Fucker! He knows that I don't want to meet that pureblood. Of all people he should know better that I don't want to meet monster like him. I trust him.

" Is this your way of revenge. On that night?" The night I left him after he told me his sick plan of co-existence. After that night, I never met him. Today is the first time I met him after 6 years since then.

The chairman look dumbfounded a minute. But, his expressions on his face change to sadness. Why you of all people show that kind of face to me. Monster like me. You know the real reason I left you. You should know better than anyone. I thought you understand me. You always proved me wrong about everything.

Then, the sound of the bell rang.

* * *

Normal POV

Everyone was quiet in the dining room. Zero and Yuuki never interfere the conversation between the chairman and the hunter. Both of them wish they weren't here. Even the real reason they were having a party were all forgotten.

Zero was shocked since when Kasumi Onee-chan meet the eccentric Chairman. Yuuki was thinking who is the unexpected guest. Both of them also thinking of the revenge. What did the hunter do to the Chaiman, that the Chairman wished to take revenge. Both of them know the Chairman will never do that. But right now, its different. Both of them didn't know that the Chairman and the hunter know each other until now. Both of them stopped thinking when door bell rang.

Zero saw Kasumi's katana in her holster. But early on he never saw the katana in the holster or anywhere in the Chairman's house. Her left hand is on the katana's case while her thumb is on the katana's grip. While her right hand on her side. Her eyes never left the Chairman.

Yuuki quickly bolted out of the dining room living Zero alone with the hunter and the Chairman in their heated argument. Zero is more interested for what is happening next than for the arrival of that Fucking pureblood.

" What are you playing Cross sensei"

" I have no idea what are you saying. I'm just waiting for Kaname –kun, so that we can start this party okay."

" So you invited a bloodsucker, who you don't know anything about him. Do you really trust him so much?"

Kasumi turned around and caught a reddish brown eyes looked straightly at her expressionless. Suddenly a temperature dropped in the dining room. Her dark blue eyes bore straightly at the reddish brown eyes. Not even one of them leave each other eyes even though the Chairman obvious ratling didn't help much to lighten the mood. The temperature dropped slightly is because the aura of the pureblood slowly slipping off purposely. The Chairman tries to stand between Kasumi and Kaname to stop their obvious glares. But that didn't do anything. Its like they are in their own separate world. He finally gives up.

Yuuki try her best to help the Chairman. By tugged the pureblood sleeve to distract him. All her shyness to the pureblood were all forgotten. Kaname leave her eyes and looked down at the reddish brown eyes of the human girl who he loved always. He was quite happy that Yuuki leave her shyness but at the cost of a hunter insult him in front of his girl.

" Let me tell you something _**vampire**_, the day you betray him. You're dead!" the guy that Kasumi referring to is the Chairman. Her icy cold glares to the pureblood stated that she meant business of what she says. Her eyes shone complete determination of the fact that she just threatened a pureblood. Even at the cost of her own life.

* * *

uhh ohhh... wish me luck! for portraying Kaname in the next chappie!


End file.
